coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Geoff Bentley
Geoffrey Knowles Bentley was the designer of 446 episodes of Coronation Street starting in February 1967 and ending his association with the programme in March 1983. The first 219 episodes, up to February 1976, were credited by his middle name and then he used the name Geoff, and on occasion Geoffrey thereafter. He was always known to his colleagues at the Quay Street studios as Geoff. A long-standing employee of Granada Television, he also worked extensively on A Family at War and hundreds of episodes of Crown Court. Episodes designed by Geoff Bentley (Credited as "Knowles Bentley") 1960s 1967 (81 episodes) *All episodes between Episode 644 (15th February 1967) and Episode 667 (8th May 1967) *All episodes between Episode 671 (22nd May 1967) and Episode 690 (26th July 1967) *All episodes between Episode 692 (2nd August 1967) and Episode 694 (9th August 1967) *All episodes between Episode 701 (4th September 1967) and Episode 734 (27th December 1967) 1968 (44 episodes) *All episodes between Episode 735 (1st January 1968) and Episode 768 (24th April 1968) *All episodes between Episode 823 (11th November 1968) and Episode 832 (11th December 1968) 1969 (6 episodes) *All episodes between Episode 865 (7th April 1969) and Episode 868 (16th April 1969) *Episode 930 (24th November 1969) *Episode 931 (26th November 1969) 1970s 1972 (4 episodes) *All episodes between Episode 1180 (8th May 1972) and Episode 1183 (17th May 1972) 1974 (10 episodes) *All episodes between Episode 1358 (21st January 1974) and Episode 1363 (6th February 1974) *Episode 1382 (15th April 1974) *Episode 1383 (17th April 1974) *Episode 1418 (19th August 1974) *Episode 1419 (21st August 1974) 1975 (64 episodes) *All episodes between Episode 1482 (2nd April 1975) and Episode 1489 (28th April 1975) *All episodes between Episode 1492 (7th May 1975) and Episode 1533 (24th September 1975) *All episodes between Episode 1544 (3rd November 1975) and Episode 1561 (31st December 1975) 1976 (96 episodes) *All episodes between Episode 1562 (5th January 1976) and Episode 1571 (4th February 1976) (Credited as "Geoff/Geoffrey Bentley" hereafter) *All episodes between Episode 1572 (9th February 1976) and Episode 1581 (10th March 1976) *All episodes between Episode 1586 (29th March 1976) and Episode 1622 (2nd August 1976) *All episodes between Episode 1623 (4th August 1976) and Episode 1639 (29th September 1976) *All episodes between Episode 1642 (11th October 1976) and Episode 1665 (29th December 1976) 1977 (44 episodes) *Episode 1666 (3rd January 1977) *Episode 1667 (5th January 1977) *All episodes between Episode 1670 (17th January 1977) and Episode 1695 (13th April 1977) *All episodes between Episode 1700 (2nd May 1977) and Episode 1703 (11th May 1977) *Episode 1706 (23rd May 1977) *Episode 1707 (25th May 1977) *All episodes between Episode 1740 (19th September 1977) and Episode 1747 (12th October 1977) *Episode 1764 (12th December 1977) *Episode 1765 (14th December 1977) 1978 (24 episodes) *All episodes between Episode 1814 (5th June 1978) and Episode 1821 (28th June 1978) *All episodes between Episode 1838 (28th August 1978) and Episode 1853 (18th October 1978) 1980s 1980 (12 episodes) *Episode 2004 (16th June 1980) *Episode 2005 (18th June 1980) *All episodes between Episode 2024 (25th August 1980) and Episode 2031 (17th September 1980) *Episode 2052 (1st December 1980) *Episode 2053 (3rd December 1980) 1981 (28 episodes) *Episode 2062 (5th January 1981) *Episode 2063 (7th January 1981) *All episodes between Episode 2066 (19th January 1981) and Episode 2069 (28th January 1981) *All episodes between Episode 2116 (13th July 1981) and Episode 2123 (5th August 1981) *All episodes between Episode 2136 (21st September 1981) and Episode 2149 (4th November 1981) 1982 (23 episodes) *Episode 2168 (11th January 1982) *Episode 2169 (13th January 1982) *Episode 2172 (25th January 1982) *Episode 2173 (27th January 1982) *All episodes between Episode 2178 (15th February 1982) and Episode 2181 (24th February 1982) *All episodes between Episode 2214 (21st June 1982) and Episode 2221 (14th July 1982) *Episode 2240 (20th September 1982) *Episode 2241 (22nd September 1982) *All episodes between Episode 2243 (29th September 1982) and Episode 2247 (13th October 1982) 1983 (10 episodes) *Episode 2272 (10th January 1983) *Episode 2273 (12th January 1983) *All episodes between Episode 2276 (24th January 1983) and *Episode 2281 (9th February 1983) *Episode 2294 (28th March 1983) *Episode 2295 (30th March 1983) Category:Coronation Street designers